marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Weapon X Facility
Department K Facility, Weapon X Facility | Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Country = Canada | City = | State = | Province = Alberta | Locale = Roanoke (Alberta) | Dimensions = | Population = | Creators = Barry Windsor-Smith | First = Marvel Comics Presents #72 | Last = | HistoryText = Weapon X Program The Weapon X Facility was the complex where the C.I.A.'s Weapon X Program operated. It was built by Canadian's Department K, in Alberta, Canada, near the town of Roanoke. When Weapon Plus Program's Director John Sublime tried to shut down Weapon X Program, Professor Thorton made Weapon X an independent organization, eventually leaving the Weapon X Facility and using the U.S. Department of Agriculture as a cover for their illegal activities. Department K At some point, the former Weapon X Facility was taken over by Canadian's Department K. Mutant Revolution After going rogue and becoming a fugitive following his escape from prison for killing Charles Xavier under the influence of the Phoenix Force, Cyclops set up a new base in the now-abandoned Weapon X Facility with Magneto and Magik. From here they launched their mutant revolution by liberating unjustly imprisoned mutants and offering them aid with their powers and a place in Cyclops' new X-Men Team. Emma Frost soon joined after being freed by Cyclops and Magneto. Together Cyclops, Emma, Magneto, and Magik founded the New Charles Xavier School for Mutants. They redesigned the facility to equip it with dormitories, cafeteria, and Danger Room. They've gathered young mutants such as Tempus, Triage, Benjamin Deeds, Goldballs, Stepford Cuckoos (Celeste, Irma and Phoebe), Angel, and Hijack and began training them to use their powers. After the conflict with the Future X-Men and Future Brotherhood at the Cape Citadel base, Katherine Pryde decided to quit the Jean Grey School with the time-displaced X-Men and take up Scott's offer of joining his school thanks in part to Illyana. Alternate Realities Mutant X (Earth-1298) and The Pack at the Weapon X Facility]] This is the location where Wolverine, Sabretooth, and Wildchild were experimented on until they became less than human. The three subjects, now known as The Pack, brought Havok of The Six to the facility to show him what happened to them. As they began to destroy the facility, Alpha Flight stepped in and took control of The Pack. X-Men Film Series (Earth-10005) returning to the Weapon X Facility]] See also: Alkali Lake This secret subterranean research facility was used by the Weapon X Program. It was built into a dam on Alkali Lake. It was here that Logan underwent the experimental procedure that bond Adamantium to his skeleton. After these event, this base was abandoned until Stryker reopened it. Here he duplicate the procedure that created Wolverine with Deathstrike, and built a duplicate Cerebro. | Residents = Former Residents * X-Men ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) ** Emma Frost ** Magneto (Erik Lehnsherr) ** Magik (Illyana Rasputin) ** Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) ** Dazzler (Alison Blaire) ** Lockheed ** Students *** Angel (Warren Worthington III) *** Beast (Hank McCoy) *** Benjamin Deeds *** Goldballs (Fabio Medina) *** Hijack (David Bond) *** Iceman (Bobby Drake) *** Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) *** Tempus (Eva Bell) *** Three-In-One (Stepford Cuckoos) **** Celeste Cuckoo **** Mindee Cuckoo **** Phoebe Cuckoo *** Triage (Christopher Muse) *** X-23 (Laura Kinney) * Weapon X Program ** Dr. Abraham Cornelius ** Dr. Carol Hines ** John Merchant ** John Sublime ** Romulus ** The Professor (Truett Hudson) ** Weapon X (Logan) | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Schools Category:X-Men Bases Category:Department K Projects Category:Laboratories Category:North America Category:Weapon X Bases